


The Man with the Metal Arm

by Yate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yate/pseuds/Yate
Summary: A girl (OFC) is used for HYDRA experimentation due to her special abilities. When The Avengers scour the building and find her, they take her in , in her damaged state. (Set after The Avengers movies when Bucky is back with The Avengers.)





	The Man with the Metal Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is an idea I had after getting into the world of Bucky Barnes fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy!

I had a routine. Wake up. Take the pill. Spend the rest of the day in a painful blur. I guessed they were beating me to show me I was no longer in control. But I often questioned this logic. If that were the case, then why bother with the pill? I had little knowledge as to what it actually did, besides turn my head into mush. I could hardly remember anything anymore. Who I was before all of this. Why I was even here. I just knew one thing- I wasn’t going to survive much longer at this rate. I had a cut above my stomach on the right side of my ribs that was having a hard time healing. The guards made sure of that; everytime they threw a kick, they made sure it landed in that general area. After a particularly rough time in the room they liked to deal out all their punches, they threw me back into what I came to recognize as my cell. Though they didn’t keep me in any one place for very long, this was always the room I spent the majority of my days in. That’s when I heard a sound, faintly in the distance. Like someone shouting. No, it was more than one person-

“BOOM!”

A loud explosion rang out, rocking the entire building. I stayed huddled in the corner, knees pressed up firmly against my chest and my head down. This is where I was going to die. 

Before I could settle on that thought for much longer, the door to my cell swung open, and I saw what appeared to be a man. One I hadn’t seen before. Convinced he was part of the team that had been responsible for my capture, I scooted further along against the wall. I was so confused. This was not part of my routine. 

“Steve? You’re going to want to see this.” The man was saying something, talking to someone, but everything sounded muffled, as if we were underwater. 

Before I knew it, looking up with wide, tear-filmed eyes, I saw another man, about the same height, walk into the doorway. I could feel myself shaking with a mixture of confused fueled fear bubbling up inside my stomach. The gash on my side was beginning to burn, and I felt a whimper escaping my throat as the door widened, revealing two more people; a woman with shoulder length red hair, and a man with dark skin, just a little shorter than the other two. They appeared to be talking to one another, the one who had been the first to open my door not contributing much to the conversation- just looking at me with sad eyes. 

“We can’t leave her here.”

“She must have been the Asset HYDRA was talking about.”

“Guys, we need to make a decision- the building won’t stand for much longer.”

“Bucky?”

They were all looking at the man looking at me, and he responded, not taking his eyes off of mine. 

“She’s coming with us.” He turned his head to look at the others authoritatively, before looking back at me. Slowly, he began to enter the room, opening the door wider to allow it to be fully revealing as to what was inside. 

I knew I must have looked like shit. Hell, they don’t let you shower here, and I was most likely caked in my own blood, with bruising covering the remnants of clear skin. But in that moment, I couldn’t find it in myself to care. I just had to get out. 

The man was coming closer to me, and I scooted as far back into the back right corner as I could, feeling the cool cement of the wall against my uncovered left arm. I was practically writhing, I was shaking so much. IU had no idea who this man was, but as he fully entered the room, I got as good a look at him as I could; he had shaggy shoulder length brown hair, and a metal looking left arm. He was wearing a suit, just like the others, I noticed. But there was something different about his expression that I couldn’t place, and didn’t care to at that moment. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He was saying something to me, speaking soft and low, as if he were talking to a child. It didn’t matter- I couldn’t understand. 

As he reached forward to take my hand, I stood up, using the wall behind me and to my sideas support. I was practically leaning on it when I tried to throw my first punch at him. He dodged it easily enough, and cautiously continued coming towards me. 

“It’s okay, i’m a friend. I’m not going to hurt you.”

There was a ringing in my ears that was growing louder and louder. It felt like my head was going to explode, and I couldn’t take it. I cupped my hands to my temples and slid back down to the floor once again, in agony. 

“She’s not going to let you touch her.” The blonde one was talking now. “We need to sedate her.” 

The one in the room with me, the one with the metal arm, turned and nodded his head slowly. He was handed something by the other man, and then continued making his way towards me. I was too scared, to much in pain, to notice the exchange. The man began closing the distance between us again, and before I could stand up again, he was right in front of me. I looked up at him towering above me, and felt the hot tears slide down my face- I could practically feel them leaving trails in the blood that covered it. He slowly knelt down, still much bigger than me, and gently grabbed my arm, looking me in the eyes the whole time. There was something about those eyes- something calming and kind about them. Then I felt a prick, and looked down, panicked to see that there was something poking my arm. Then, everything became slow and blurry. The man kneeling in front of me turned around to hand the thing that went into my arm to the blonde guy behind him. Turning back to me, he looked me in the eye again before kneeling down some more, and placing his arms under my legs and neck. Before I knew it, I was in the air, being carried by the man with the metal arm. 

 

Everything was upside down. And moving. Whatever they injected me with caused a warmth to grow inside me; through my arms, into every cut on my skin, and along the inside of my stomach. I felt weightless, like I was floating. And technically, I was- the man carrying me had hauled me up like I was no more than a feather. Something I would have protested to once, maybe when I had first arrived at this place. That was a version of me I could no longer remember. 

“Should we tie her down?” Natasha spoke as the plane-like building they arrived in took off, headed towards SHIELD HQ. 

Bucky looked down at the girl in his arms as he walked over to the side and sat down, resting her in his arms and lap. “No. I gave her a concentrated dose- she should be out for a while.” He couldn’t help but feel a sharp pang of sympathy for the girl- and took this time to asses her. Her right eye was swollen and black, almost swollen shut, by the looks of it. She was covered in crusted over scabs and dried blood. He internally hoped it didn’t all belong to her, but then again, he knew how ruthless HYDRA could be. She was wearing what he assumed used to be a white tank top, and a pair of underwear. That was it. No shoes, no socks, nothing. He internally gagged at the thought of what might have happened to her during her capture. 

“What did they do to you?” He murmured to himself, pulling her away from him just enough to examine her side. He had felt something wet stick to him after a while of holding her, and upon examination, found there to be a particularly nasty looking cut on her side, above her stomach. Oozing a mixture of puss and blood, it was surrounded by dark purple bruising. 

Putting her shirt back over the cut, he held her closer, allowing her the protection she needed to rest for the first time in who knows how long. 

~~~~~

The first thing I noticed was my head. It was a pretty hard thing to miss; pounding in my ears and throat as my eyes opened slightly. At first, everything was a blur; the bed I was in, the window to the left side of the room. The….door. There was a door. I made a note to check if it was unlocked after stretching my neck to see that, past the pane of glass, I was high up. Very high up. Ruling out the window as a means to escape, I decided I’d better make a move now before whoever had me came to get me. Sliding my feet off the side of the bed, I noticed a tug on my skin right above my stomach and lifted my shirt to see a bandage covering where the cut had been. There was a mirror on the other side of the room, by the sink. I slid off the bed with every intention of making my way towards the mirror, but landed smack on the floor; my hands being the only things keeping my head from banging against the tiled ground. Taking a breath, I steadied myself before attempting to stand up again. As I did so, my vision went black, and I had to take a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning over on my knees and fighting the urge to throw up. I had to move, though. I knew this. So, standing up, I stood on my feet willingly for the first time since I had been captured. It was a strange feeling- not being dragged forward as I made my way toward the mirror.   
Closing my eyes, I gathered enough courage to look at my face- something I hadn’t seen for a long time. When I opened my eyes, I immediately wished I hadn’t. The person staring back at me was...broken. Face swollen from endless punches, skin clinging to bone from lack of nourishment, and eyes; almost recognizable. Yet, along with everything else, they looked completely and utterly broken. I also noticed that I was no longer in the same clothes I had been captured in. I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, and black shorts, along with a pair of socks. Where the fuck am I? I looked again at myself. I knew the face staring back at me was mine. So why did I feel so lost?  
Tears stung from behind my eyes, threatened to come forward as I made my way to the door. Holding my breath, I tried the handle. 

“Click.”

Releasing it with a triumphant smile, I turned the knob. The door opened slowly, not making a sound. I stepped out into a wide hallway, with white metallic looking walls. Deciding which way to go was like deciding which side of the coin to bet on, so I chose to go to my right. I made a mental note to thank whoever it was that put the socks on me, as they helped with my stealth in not making a sound as I crept forward. 

I was so confused. This was not the same place as before; it looked too clean, too precise. Too goddamn white. 

The sound of footsteps coming from behind me jarred me out of my thoughts, and I froze. I hadn’t actually thought this far ahead. I heard a door slowly open, and then shut. It sounded like it was near the door I had just left, and I decided I needed to hide. But where, there was no place I could go. Everything was so open, and made of glass. The footsteps drew closer, and I decided that if I couldn’t hide, I needed to run. So, moving forward as fast as I could, I bolted down the rest of the long hallway, and looked back briefly before smacking into something. Hard. No, not something. Someone. I looked up from where my head had bumped into the man’s chest, terrified. I could feel myself beginning to shake as I saw that his left arm was not tight. It wasn’t right. I didn’t know what it was made of- some sort of metal. Immediately backing up, I got a good look at the face of the guy. It was handsome, I was sure, in other circumstances. Looking at me with concerned eyes laced with sympathy. I didn’t know him. 

My breathing became ragged and short, as I truly realized the situation I was in. It reminded me of the first time I had been captured by HYDRA all that time ago. I was stuck in this hallway. With a man I didn’t know. In a place I didn’t recognize.   
~~~  
Bucky could hear the ragged breaths of the girl in front of him, and grew more and ore concerned. She shouldn’t be up and walking, let alone running. His eyes moved down to her stomach, where he saw her hands held almost up in defence and shaking. Looking back into her eyes, he saw that tears were beginning to prick at the corners, and he realized that she truly looked lost. He recognized the pained look she held in her eyes, as it was the same one he remembered having when he was first saved from HYDRA.  
~~~  
The man was looking at me. I found it hard to look back, but knew that I had to. I had to fight. I had to move. I had to get out of here. 

He was holding his arms out in a way that said “I’m not going to hurt you.”, but I had learned long ago not to believe those I didn’t know. 

Wherever this was, whoever this man was, this was not part of my routine. 

My eyes caught something behind him, someone else. A man. Great, another one. And I began to back up slowly, not wanting them to come any closer. It was the same man that had been there at the door. The blonde one. 

“How is she awake?” He was talking to the man in front of me. 

“I don’t know.” Was all he managed to say. 

Suddenly, my head began to pound. Every vessel in my brain quivered and shook as the blood struggled to pump its way around my head. Oh god, it hurt. It was all I could do not to scream. Instead, a muffled whimper escaped my throat as I bent down, clasping my hands around my head. Everything in my vision shook. The floor looked melted and distant, and I thought I was going to pass out. 

The two men started rushing toward me, and I tried my best to scoot as far back away from them as I could, trying to keep my eyes on them while my head felt like it was getting ready to combust. As soon as the one with the metal arm approached me, and bent down, he tried to scoop me up in his arms, but I resisted with every cell in my body; kicking, punching, and scratching. I managed to escape his grasp, and began crawling away from him, but I didn’t et far before I realized I was being lifted and was over the man’s shoulder. Trying to claw at his back while holding my head was difficult, and it soon became very hard to keep my eyes open. My hands went limp as I felt the energy being drained from me- every inch of my body screaming in pain. As soon as I had stopped fighting, the man moved to hold me in front of his body; arms cradling my neck and legs. He looked down at me concerned, and I could feel that he was running. 

Looking up with squinted, swollen eyes, I saw the skylight above us move by fast as we moved forward. Huh. I hadn’t noticed how beautiful it was. 

We entered a room, one that appeared to be a giant lab. No. No. I couldn’t do this again. I began fighting him, all my power being used to try and get out of his grasp. Twisting my body, moving away from his chest, using my hands to create any sort of distance between us. But the more I struggled, the more I realized how useless struggling was. This man was bigger than me, stronger than me. I wouldn’t be able to hold my own if I were in decent condition, let alone the condition I was in now. 

“Bruce.”

The man working on a robotic looking structure turned his head towards us, and it was all I could do to watch. 

“Wha- how is she awake? I thought you gave her a concentrated dose?”

“I did. She’s a fighter.”

“She’s a hell of a lot more than that.” he noted, looking at me as I continued to look at him, my head falling back against the man’s metal arm. I could hear my breathing- coming out in short wheezes as I saw the man named Bruce point to a table in the center of the room. The man with the metal arm set me down on it. It was no use, though, as soon as I was on that table, I made a move to roll off, being held in place by the man who had carried me. 

“We’re going to have to restrain her. I’ll run some tests, check on her bandaging.”

I felt something soft, yet firm cover my wrist, and as I looked down, I saw a hand quickly move to cuff it with a metal restraint. This couldn’t be happening, not again. I pulled on it as hard as I could while trying to bite back the tears that were on the verge of rolling down my swollen cheeks. But it was no use, I began to feel the oncoming of the familiar headache as the man with the metal arm held my left wrist down by my side while the other man cuffed it. Pulling on them, I felt the panic swell up in my chest, and began laboured breathing. Every time I took a breath, the cut on my side burned, and everytime it burned, a strangled cry would escape my lips. 

The man named Bruce left my sight and came back quickly with a syringe. Watching him with wide eyes, I watched as he gently pricked the skin on my right forearm, and squeezed a white milky liquid into my vein. 

 

My head fell back with a dull thud, and my lips parted ever so slightly as the familiar warmth washed over me. 

~~~  
“What did you give her?”

“A sedative. One stronger than the “concentrated dose” you used earlier. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. It’s good you found her when you did. Any more running with that cut, and the stitches might have popped out.” He eyed the bandage on the girl’s side, and gave Bucky a firm pat on the shoulder of his flesh covered arm. 

“How long will she be out?”

“Well that depends.”

“On what?”

“On just how much of a fighter she is. If she’s anything like HYDRA said, I doubt she’ll be under for more than a couple of hours. That’s long enough for me to run a few tests. I call you when I’m done so you can take her back to her room.”

“Thank you.” Eyeing the girl one last time before moving to leave, Bruce called after him.

“Oh and Bucky!”

Bucky turned on his heel quickly. Inches away from the door. 

“Yeah?”

“Maybe remember to lock her door next time.” Giving a small chuckle, he turned to face the girl.


End file.
